Conventionally, there has been known a swash plate type compressor including a swash plate rotating with a rotating shaft, pistons that advance and retreat with the rotation of the swash plate and are formed with a hemispherical concave sliding surface, and shoes formed with a flat end surface part in sliding contact with the swash plate and a spherical surface part in sliding contact with the sliding surface of the piston.
As such a swash plate type compressor, there has been known a compressor in which a wedge-shaped space is formed between the sliding surface of the piston and the spherical surface part of the shoe, and a lubricant or refrigerant is caused to flow into the space to perform lubrication (Patent Documents 1 to 3).